A touchscreen is an electronic visual display that a user can control through simple or multi-touch gestures by touching the screen with a special stylus/pen, and/or one or more fingers. Touchscreens are often used with haptic response systems. An example of this technology would be a system that caused the device to vibrate when a button on the touchscreen is tapped. Haptic technology (or haptics) is a tactile feedback technology, which takes advantage of the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to the user. Haptic devices may incorporate tactile sensors that measure forces exerted by the user on the interface.
With the advent of new-generation touchscreen consumer electronic (CE) devices, such as touch compatible CE devices, smartphones, handheld personal digital assistants, a need for a more secure way of device authentication has increased. However, the existing techniques of authentication to access the CE device may not always provide a desired level of security.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of described systems with some aspects of the present disclosure, as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.